My Life is My Music
by Yukichi Neuchi
Summary: Namaku, Namikaze Naruto. ga bisa bikin sum. tolong baca ya  sama menunggu review. Warning: FemNaru, Gaje, ga terlalu bagus. Tolong di baca ya  XD
1. Prolouge

Ini adalah fic NON humor pertamaku…. Dan fic romance pertamaku juga…

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

Disclaimer: Masa-shi Kishi-kishimoto?

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Gaje, Alur Cepet~

My Life Music

Prolouge:

Naruto's POV

Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto umurku masih 14 tahun. Aku baru saja naik ke kelas 2 SMP. Aku senang sekali dengan musik, Aku sudah mencoba berbagai musik piano, double bass, gitar, dll tetapi hasilnya 0 tak Ada yang bisa ku kuasai. Piano Susah sekali karna tangan kanan Dan kiri beda bergeraknya. Double bass tak cocok dengan ku suaranya berat Dan itu sangat besar. Gitar aku mau tapi tak mau. Untungnya Saat aku kelas 2 aku mulai belajar biola. Menurutku biola sangat anggun. Aku Ingin menjadi musisi yang hebat!

Ayahku bernama Namikaze Minato. Ayahku seorang pengusaha. Ia mempunyai toko musik untuk menjual alat musik, toko elektronik, toko furniture, dan alat sekolah. Aku tahu aku memang sangat terdengar kaya tetapi ayahku tidak sombong! Buktinya semua pegawai ayah betah bekerja sebagai pegawai ayah! Ibuku bernama uzumaki kushina. Ia adalah seorang designer terkenal yang juga mempunyai toko itu sendiri! Walaupun kamus di otak ku tak banyak tapi aku masih bisa menjelaskan! Dan ah! Iya! Kakaku. Namikaze Sasori, kak saso mirip dengan ibu ia baru saja naik ke kelas 1 SMA. tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalo saso-nii kakak ku hanya Tenten, eh... Sepertinya itu tidak bisa di bilang 'tidak banyak'

Sekolah ku adalah salah satu Dari sekolah elit di konoha. Konoha School, terdiri dari SD, SMP, dan SMA. Aku hanya mempunyai 1 teman sejati! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenten? Dia bukanlah orang yang sombong. Dia pemain biola baru selama 3 bulan. Sakura, Ino, dan karin sudah 1 semester 3 bulan. Aku yang biasa di bilang pro di sini... Aku sudah 1 tahun bulat.

"Nona, ini sudah jam 6 sekolah anda akan di mulai 2 jam lagi." suara pria di ikuti dengan ketukan pintu di pintuku.

"Iya aku akan siap-siap dulu! Terimakasih!" sahutku dari kamarAku pun langsung bangun lalu mandi. Sehabis itu aku keluar, berganti baju, dan menyisir rambutku. ku lihat jam ku 06:35. Aku segera mengambil tas ku dan tas biolaku sehabis itu memakai kaos kaki dan epatu lalu turun ke ruang makan. Saat aku keluar kamar aku melihat pria yang tadi mengetuk pintuku. "kau dari tadi menungguku Arashi-san?" tanyaku pada pria itu yang bernama Arashi

"tidak nona baru saja sarapan untuk hari ini roti dan susu seperti biasa, nona" jawabnya sopan

Arashi adalah salah satu kepala pembantu di rumah. Ia mengurusi aku sejak kecil. Saso-nii mempunyai pembantu prifat sendiri namanya inuka.

Rambutku ku kuncir kuda tinggi supaya tidak menggaguku, yang lain biasa saja

Aku pun turun ke bawah melihat saso-nii, kaa-san, dan tou-san. Mereka melihatku dengan tersenyum. "aku tidak terlalu lama kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"tidak kok kami baru saja turun lihat saja makananku belum ku makan." kata ayah dengan nada bercanda.

"untung saja Kau tak membuatku terlambat." kata saso-nii

Aku pun makan bersama keluargaku lalu aku siap-siap menaiki mobil mercedes untuk berangkat. Aku dan nii-san duduk di back seat dengan jason di depan.

* * *

Sampai di sekolah aku turun dari mobilku. Saso-nii tetap duduk, SMA agak jauh dari sini.

Aku masuk ke kelasku lalu menyapa Tenten "ohayo Ten-can..." sapaku

"ohayo naru-chan...!" sapanya dengan ceria

"bagaimana biolamu? Sudah lancar?" tanyaku perhatian

"sudah donk!"

"hei Naruto cepat pergi itu akan menjaditempat dudukku!" sahut sakura dengan keras

Tempat yang ku duduki itu nomer 2 dari depan dan dari kiri. Lalu ku lihat depan kursiku, kosong 'ku duduki saja yang depan' pikirku. 5 menit kemudian aku melihat sasuke masuk ke kelas. Dia melihat keadaan kelas ini lalu duduk di pojok kiri, tepat di sebelahku. Aku selalu bingung mengapa ia selalu di sebelahku ? Biarlah! Selama 3 menit aku diam saja mendengarkan cerita tenten dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba ada pengumuman. "siswa-siswi yang mengikuti ekstra musik segera mengambil alat musiknya dan datang ke ruang musik" speaker kelas berbunyi jelas aku pun mengambil tas biolaku lalu pergi dengan tenten.

Di ruang musik ku lihat kurenai-sensei ada di situ dengan seorang  
gadis, akupun masuk "ohayo..." kataku sambil masuk

"ohayo naruto. Ini ada murid baru yang bisa bermain piano ia mau masuk ke club ini..." kata kurenai-sensei. Aku di angkat menjadi ketua saat kelas 1, kelas 3 mau ujian...

"selamat datang di club ini... Namaku Namikaze Naruto namamu?" tanyaku

"H-Hyu-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata" jawabnya

"di sebelahku bernama Tenten, aku ketua dari klub ini senang berkerja denganmu..." kataku dengan ramah

"ya sudah saya tinggal dulu kalau begitu" kata kurenai-sensei

"hai! Sensei!" jawabku lantang

"okay aku harus berkata... Kau sama sekali tak cocok di panggil ketua." kata suara perempuan

Aku berbalik, melihat hinata dengan muka judes dan mengetikanya...

"hah?"

"apakah kau tuli, nona naruto?"

"tidak." jawabku

"kalau begitu mengapa kau menanyakan itu?"

'kalau ini terus di lanjutkan tidak akan berlatih kita' "Sakura, Ino, Karin, Ten-chan, minna ayo kita berlatih! Hinata-san ayo kita main lagu favorit dan terbaik club kita!" sahutku dengan tersenyum

Aku pun mengeluarkan biolaku, membetulkan bownya, lalu memasang shoulder rest biolaku. Ukuran biolaku 4/4. Di sini ada yang memegang cello, dan harpa. Kita pun bermain, aku mempelajari kalau Hinata tidak terampil pada piano mulai dari pertama ia pasti ada salahnya. Ia pasti mengecilkan lagu ini, Kaori No Yokaze, Wangi Angin Malam adalah lagu sekolah kita yang di ubah menjadi classic lagu ini adalah lagu tersusah yang pernah kami mainkan. Semua anggota club lama langsung berkumpul menjadi lingkaran untuk berunding "pianis kita terlalu sombong dia menggampangkan lagu ini seperti lagu murahan! Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan terus kalau seperti ini!" bisik temari sang pemain  
harpa kita

"aku setuju, tetapi kita tidak boleh mengelurkanya langsung itu tidak sopan! Sekolah kita juga di kenal siswanya sopan dan disiplin!" bisik ku balik, semua mengangguk "bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekali lagi?" lanjut ku

"ok!"

"Hinata-san ayo kita ulangi lagi!" kataku bersemangat

"aku sudah tahu!" katanya sok tahu

Aku pun memetik senar e di biolaku tanda marah. Para anggota club musik memberi bahasa isyarat isyarat. Senar e bertabda marah, senar a bertanda senang, senar d tanda ada pengumuman, senar g tanda sebal. Para violis lain menjawabnya dengan senar e dan a. Mereka setuju.

"sedang apa kalian?" tanya Hinata

"bukan kok, aku tadi merasa biolaku yang senar e agak kendor tau-taunya tidak... Hehe..." jawabku berbohong. Walaupun aku tidak sering berbohong tetapi aku pandai berbohong tanpa setitik kesalahan, tetapi berbohong ku bukanlah hal yang jelek biasanya aku mempergunakanya untuk menghindari pertengkaran.

10 menit kemudian bel berbunyi. Semua bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan kembali ke kelas. Sebagai ketua aku keluar terakhir, aku harus menutup korden dan mematikan lampu. Sehabis itu ku bawa biolaku dan lari ke kelasku.

BRAK!

Aku terjatuh, biolaku ikut jatuh, orang di depanku juga jatuh. Aku melihat lututku, 'hanya luka kecil...' kataku dalam hati "kau tak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang kutabrak tadi aku pun kaget mendengar suaranya. Aku mendongak dengan rasa kaget, blush mulai muncul di wajahku. Oh  
my...

* * *

Sebenernya chap 1 akan segera selesai~

jangan lupa REVIEW nya...

:3


	2. Chapter 1

Ma'ap untuk para reader yang mengira laki-laki itu Sasuke… masalahnya ini bukan, ini adalah favorit pairingku~

Disclaimer: Masa-shi Kishi-kishimoto?

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Gaje, Alur Cepet~

* * *

Chap 1:

Naruto's POV

Aku terjatuh, biolaku ikut jatuh, orang di depanku juga jatuh. Aku melihat lututku, 'hanya luka kecil...' pikirku dalam hati "kau tak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang kutabrak tadi aku pun kaget mendengar suaranya. Aku mendongak, Hatake Kakashi namanya blush mulai muncul di wajahku. Hatake Kakashi adalah anak umur 15 yang kelas 3 murid sekolah ini. Aku... Menaksirnya saat aku kelas 1 SMP, saat pemilihan osis. ia paling pandai di kelasnya aku dengar.

"Mengapa kau tidak masuk ke kelasmu, Naruto?" Tanyanya sambil menawarkan tanganya untuk membantuku berdiri

"Ini mau ke kelas senpai..." jawabku

"Naru-san bisakah kau mengantarku ke Asuma-sensei?" tanyanya

Asuma-sensei? Ku ingat kemarin ia walikelasku Dan selama 3 hari wali kelas Akan di kelas masing masing... "Sensei wali kelasku, dan kemungkinan besar dia ada di kelasku..." jawabku

"Kau kelas VIII A? tolong antarkan aku, kelas 8 di pindah kan?" perintah+tanyanya

"Iya, senpai."

Aku mulai berjalan menuju kelasku, tiba-tiba ia menanyakan aku pertanyaan "Apakah kakimu baik-baik saja? Karena kau berjalan sedikit pincang." katanya sambil mendekat padaku. Rona di wajahku tambah memerah 'perhatian sekali...'

"Ti-tidak apa apa hanya luka kecil..." jawabku singkat

Lalu kita pun sampai ke kelasku, aku ketuk pintu kelasku lalu ku buka perlahan-lahan dan tidak terlalu lebar lalu aku membungkukan badanku "Maafkan aku asuma-sensei tadi waktu aku menuju ke sini aku tertabrak dengan seseorang..."

"Jangan bilang kalau aku punya murid yang telat dengan alasan yang aneh..."

"Maaf, Asuma-sensei tetapi ia benar..." kata Kakashi-senpai membuka pintunya lebih lebar

Sensei mengedipkan matanya tanda kaget lagian dia kan seharusnya di kelasnya, "Kakashi?" tanyanya

"Ohayo..." katanya dengan senyum, oh ya hampir aku lupa... Kakashi-senpai itu adalah ketua OSIS tahun ini…

"Kau tak berubah kakashi..." kata sensei sambil mendekat, "Silahkan duduk... Apa nama mu lagi?"

"Natuto." kataku sambil menuju tempat duduku. Lalu aku mencatat apa yang di papan. Akupun seleaai waktu sensei berkata 'oh begitu...' aku langsung mendongak melihat apa yang mereka bicarakan

"Anggota osis masuk ke ruangan anda, yang lain saya panggil dulu" kata sensei. Di kelasku ada 3 osis. Aku, temari, Sasuke. Aku wakil osis. Kami ber 4 masuk ke ruangan, senpai duduk di tengah-tengah lebar meja aku di sebelahnya, depanku Sasuke, sebelahnya temari. (seperti meja untuk meeting)

"Topik hari ini adalah MOS pikirkan dulu sampai semua anggota datang." jelas senpai

Semua anggota pun masuk dan dimulailah rapat osis ini "Jadi ada yang punya ide untuk MOS tahun ini?" tanya Kakashi-senpai

Hening….

Aku pun mempunyai ide... Akupun mulai tersenyum dan cekikikan kecil. Semua melihat aku, "Kenapa?" tanya Temari

"Aku punya ide tapi aneh sekali, bagaimana kalau laki-laki harus memakai bando warna putih atau... Pink?" tawar ku

Semua tersenyum sebagai tanda ganti tertawa "Aku menyukai idemu Naru." kata Kakashi-senpai

Hening lagi…

"Perempuan di kuncir 6! Bagaimana?" tanya Temari

"Bagus! Sekarang tinggal acara-acaranya, ku pikirkan tadi kalau kita mengadakan Talent Show." kata kakashi-senpai

"Pada hari ke tiga!" kataku

"Talent Show pada hari ke tiga saat MOS, cocok..." jawabnya

"Tetapi bukanya nanti ada osis yang menjaga di kelasnya?" tanya salah satu anggota osis

"Benar juga..." kataku

"Bagaimana kalau kami semua menjadi penjaganya kecuali kalian berdua!" sahut Temari

"Maksudmu Aku dan Naruto?" tanya kakashi

"Iya! Kalian yang mengurusi yang lain saja!" jelas Temari

* * *

-after schoolat home-

Ku lihat kalender dan jamku, selasa, 4:30 pm. Rapat tadi sangat lama... Aku harus membeli beberapa barang dan merancang panggungnya. Huft... Aku mengambil telfon yang ada di kamarku untuk menghubungi yang di bawah. "Arashi-san tolong belikan carpet tipis warna merah seperti untuk pentas... Tipis saja kok... Ya,sudah terimakasih." ku tutup telfonya. Ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Bagaimana menjadi osis? Enak?" tanya nii-san sambil bersender di pinggir pintu, kemudian ia masuk dan menutup pintunya, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Kalo nii-san gimana MOSnya? Enak?" tanyaku

"bBasa saja... Walaupun mulai hari ini MOS ku tapi tidak terlalu berat." jawabnya

"Oh..."

"Mandi sana cewe jorok!" perintahnya dengan bercanda

"Iya-iya, masih setengah lima..."

"Aku bisa mati menciumu baumu yang penuh keringat!"

"Iya-iya!"

-next day-

"Oke, perkenalkan nama saya, Kakashi. Saya adalah ketua osis."

"Dan saya adalah Naruto, wakil osis."

"Kalian akan mendapat 3 osis untuk menjaga kalian saat MOS untuk menjaga kalian..."

"Dan itupun acak..."

"Jadi begini..."

* * *

-sehabis penjelasan-

Aku balik dari ruang musik untuk protes kesalahan anak kelas 1. Aku pun masuk lalu berkata "Anak kelas 1 liar, sepertinya mereka akan susah sekali untuk di atur..." kataku

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi (yang klz 1 sudah pulang)

"Lihatlah!" aku penunjukan tempat biolaku yang penuh coretan dan bekas-bekas kaki "jangan lupa harpa! 4 senarnya di putuskan!" teriakku penuh marah

"APA! Tidak!" teriak Temari sambil lari keluar untuk melihat harpanya

"Untung sana Kurenai-sensei meng upgrade ruang club kita kalau tidak kita tak mungkin mengetahui siapa!" Kata Tenten yang tiba muncul

"Senpai... Kita harus punya hukuman untuk menghancurkan barang sekolah dan tidak sopan masuk ruangan... Kali ini bukan cowo... TETAPI DUA DUA-NYA!"

"Pilih... Membersihkan toilet, mengepel semua kelas, membersihkan halaman." kata kakashi-senpai

"Kita lihat dulu besok..."

* * *

Jangan lupa review ya….

enaknya MOSnya di apain? kasi ide dunk...


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2:

* * *

**Kakashi's POV****  
**  
wew... Aura yang sangat dark... Jangan pernah membuatnya marah. Hm... Aku mengetahui nomor hp, fb dan y!M semua anggota osis kecuali dia, aku tanya saja... "naruto kau punya nomor hp? Punya fb dan yahoo massenger?" tanyaku

naru mendongak, membawa rona di wajahnya sendiri "punya... Fb dan y!M : naru_ , nomor hp ku 081999511700 (ngarang...) "

"nanti di add ya..." kataku

"memang untuk apa?" tanyanya

"aku mempunyai tiga itu semua anggota osis kecuali kamu sekalian saja..." jelasku

"oh..."

- home-

aku pun tiduran di kamarku, mengambil hpku dan meng sms naru yang tadi sudah ku catat

to: naru  
jangan lupa di add yaaa?

From: naru  
senpai?  
Koq gak bilang sih kalo nie kakashi-senpai? :(

to: naru  
kamu kan udah tahu gak perlu...

From: naru  
aq dnger" senpai gak sering sms'an sms tmn senpai...

to: naru  
hmm?  
Tau dri mna?  
Aq lgi mood, skalian bri th no q...

From: naru  
salah stu fans anda ;)

to: naru  
dasar~ gitu" di bilangin...  
Aku alergi dengan kata 'fans'

from: naru  
kan senpai yg nanya...  
Btw  
biarin...  
:p

to: naru  
udah ah~ ngabisin pulsa...

From: naru  
iya"... :p

tak tahu kenapa aku merasa senang ber sms denganya rasanya... Seru... Aku bingung harus apa...

**Naru's POV**

kakashi-senpai sepertinya enak di ajak ngomong juga! Seru... *blushing* akh... Capeeee~ nechao!

-morning-

aku pun bangun, melihat jam. Mandi, dll seperti biasanya. Lalu arashi mengetuk pintuku…. "nona. Sarapan sudah siap…." Katanya

"Iya, Sebentar lagi…."

Aku pun bangun lalu mandi, pake baju -iya lah masa telanjang?-, kaos kaki lalu sepatu aku pun duduk untuk menguncir rambutku, waktu aku duduk hp ku bersuara lalu ku ambil hp ku ku buka sms nya

From Tenten

Ganbatte, ne!

To Tenten

Why did you say that?

From tenten

Supaya bisa sabar nge hadapin tuh kouhai-kouhai kita… hah~ eh hp mu Nokia 7230 ya kan?

To Tenten

Iya… kok tau? Dah y aku mau berangkat~ ja~~ ga usah di bales yaa?

* * *

Aku langsung turun dari mobil lalu jalan ke ruang osis. "Ohayo minna…."

Temari yang pertama merespon "Ohayo Naru-chan"

Lalu Sasuke "Ohayo."

Yang lainya aku tak kenal juga mengatakan 'ohayo' kepadaku. Kasihan untuk kelas 1 karna mereka di suruh membuat surat cinta, tahun lalu tidah ketua osisnya terlalu malas ya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Itachi-senpai?

Pintu pun di buka terlihatlah sosok ketua osis masuk. Dia tak berkata sepatah kata pun hanya berjalan santai ke tempat duduknya yang di dudukinya kemarin. Lalu menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan mengambil sesuatu. Ada beberapa alas kertas yang biasanya untuk ujian dengan beberapa kertas menempel di pengaitnya. Ia pun membagikan kepada beberapa anggota osis lalu satunya di berikan padaku

"Yang ku bagikan tadi akan jadi tugasmu dan partnermu selama MOS jadi jangan sampai hilang. Nanti jangan lupa semua acara yang kita rancang kemarin jangan di lupakan." katanya

* * *

**Temari's POV**

Haaah~ kalau aku bertemu dengan orang yang menghancurkan harpaku akan ku habisi dia! Aku dan Sasuke masuk ke kelas VII B untuk memperkenalkan diri

"Nama saya Sabaku no Temari dan ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha kami yang akan menjaga kalian selama MOS" kataku lantang

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu dari depan kanan mulai dari sekarang." kata Sasuke

"Nama saya Hirasawa Yui! Aku suka makanan dan barang imut!" katanya dengan senyuman lebar

"Nama saya Manabe Nodoka. Saya senang sekali dengan membaca buku."

"Yosh! Namaku Tainaka Ritsu! Aku seneng main drum!"

"N-nama saya Akiyama Mio. Aku senang bermain bass."

"Nama saya Kotobuki Tsumugi, saya senang sekali bekerja~"

Dll.

Perkenalan pun selesai. Sekarang Sasuke menulis pelajaran untuk kelas 7 ini ku lihat mereka menulis dengan tertib.

"senpai! Bolehkah saya ke toilet sebentar?" kata perempuan yang bernama Hirasawa Yui

"Apakah kau tahu di mana toiletnya?" tanyaku

"hehe~ tidak..." katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Carilah osis yang lain mungkin bisa membantumu, sehabis itu cepat kembali." kataku

"oke..."

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

Aku dan Naru berjalan di lorong sekolah tiba-tiba di sapa dengan kouhai yang berkumcir 6 memakai papan nama yang belakangnya bertulisan 'Hirasawa Yui~~ 3'

"Senpai bisakah kau memberi tahu di mana toiletnya?" tanya si Yui itu kepada Naruto

"Lurus lalu belok ke kanan di sebelah ruang ipa." jawabnya dengan tersenyum

Yui pun pergi ke toilet lalu kami pun ke kelas 7B untuk me ngecek. Ku lihat Temari memberi jempolan tangan untukku yang seolah olah berbicara 'semua beres bos!' kalau begitu kita mulai acaranya.

* * *

Lama yaa?

Gomen~

Kehbisan ide…

Balesn Review:

**Lovely luna: **makasih~ hehe~ moga" bisa dinikmati ceritanya.. ma'ap kalo chap sbelomnyag di bales…

**Nami: **haha… aku sebetulnya suka idemu tapi ini pake seragam….. nanti yang nakal saya tambahin saja…. *evil smirk*

Revieww~~


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Naruto's POV

Temari-chan mengacungkan jempol Tanda siap, tapi sepertinya Hal yang akan di lakukan kurang cocok dengan jamnya. Ku lihat jam tanganku 9:30. Tetapi kalau untuk payback cocok sekali... Lalu ku lihat Sasuke sudah selesai menulis jugapun adik kelas 1 Temari-chan langsung berdiri lalu berkata "Sekarang kalian semua keluar dari kelas ini dan ke lapangan!" katanya.

Aku melihat ekspresi mereka yang bertanya lalu aku mendengar panggilan Kakashi-senpai "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?" katanya, aku langsung berjalan cepat untuk menyusulnya lalu kami pergi ke ruang guru

"Bu persiapan sudah siap." kata Senpai

-―-―-―-

Di lapangan pun sangat panas siswa kelas 1 di panggang habis-habisan di lapangan kami siswa osis sedang berteduh di bawah pohon rindang. Aku melihat berbagai macam adik kelas. Ada yang emo, banyak memakai hiasan, kekanak-kanakan, dll. Temari-chan pun berdiri Dan berkata "Ayo kita lakukan ini!"

Aku mengangguk, lalu bejalan ke salah satu murid "Kau tidak boleh memakai perhiasan yang berlebihan, kau harus melepasnya nanti di kembalikan." kataku walau aku bilang nanti tidak berarti hari ini kan?

Murid kelas 1 diadakan PBB di rancang siang hari begini karena... Yaa tau lah sendiri...

-―-―-―-

Sekarang pun murid kelas 1 meminta tanda tanganku karena tugas MOS ide dari GG alias Gai Gila lagian untuk apa? Lagian bagaimana ia bisa menjadi osis? "Senpai tolong tanda tangani punyaku!" pinta salah satu kouhai ku. Aku menoleh, lalu mengangguk dan dalam sekejap akupun selesai dan siap untuk menanda tangani yang lain

Kebanyakan murid kelas 1 mengantri untuk di tangani di OSIS yang berpangkat tinggi. Kakashi-senpai, aku, Temari-chan, Sasu-aneh ya... Kelihatanya cuma kita berempat yang paling panjang antrianya. Sasuke pangkatnya tidak terlalu tinggi sih, tapi karna orang-orang bilang di  
'ganteng', 'keren', 'genius' makanya mereka mau ditandatangani dia. Hah~ capee tanganku...

TEET... TEET

Bell pun berbunyi, akhirnya tanganku terbebas dari bolpen-bolpen itu... Aku melihat ke Kakashi-senpai, ia yang membawa jadwalnya kali ini lagian aku tak hafal, senpai menjawab "Sabar, kita akan istirahat kok."

Aku mengangguk lalu jalan ke arah Temari-chan. Temari-chan adalah temanku satu-satunya dari semua OSIS. "Temari-chaann...~" kataku sambik merengek. Wait? Apa aku lupa memperkenalkan? Tidaaakkk~ padahal sudah mmmm brapa hari yaa?

Sabaku no Temari. Rambut blonde di Muncir 4 dengan mata yang berwarna aku-tak-tahu-warna-apa itu. Pemain harpa tapi orangnya sedikit tomboy tapi baik. Tapi, tentu lebih baik Ten-chan dia kan teman baikku!

"Aku tahu maksudmu Naru anak kelas 1 memang menyebalkan..." katanya

"Hm… kita ngapain ya enaknya?" Tanyaku

"Tidak tahu.."

* * *

Kakashi's POV

MEREKA GILA! Ku melihat kelas 1 dari kejauhan yang membeli di kantin, seperti badak berlari, menyeramkan. Lalu beberapa menit aku ditabrak dengan salah satu anak kelas 1 padahal aku tidak berdiri di tengah-tengah! MEREKA PUN TIDAK MENGATAKAN 'Maaf' AKU BENCI ANAK KELAS 1 TAHUN INI! (Author: Tau-taunya Kakashi seperti ini ya innernya? Kakashi: Yak kau yang suruh kaya gini…. Gimana lagi? Sasori: Aku punya anjing kecil.. kuberi nama Tobi.. Tobi: Guk… guk Risa: JANGAN DI TUNJUKIN DI FANFIC DONG! Narator: Woi ini bukan Chat… All: oh ya…) aku lebih memilih menjaga Rin di rumah daripada melihat mereka…

-.-.-.-.-Rumah'e Kakashi-.-.-.-.-

"Tou-chan~~~" Rin berlari menujuku dangan acara kelebayan.

Aku langsung menghindar "Rin! Jangan memanggilku seperti aku itu ayahmu!"

"eh? Tapi kan lebi seru…~"

"Cepat sana nanti ku beri hukuman besok di sekolah." Jawabku tenang

"Itu curang!"

"Rin, aku lebih tua daripada mu 3 tahun, dan aku juga ketua osis dan kamu masih kelas 1 SMP jadi aku bisa menghukummu mengerti?" aku lagi tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan adik yang 1 ini menyebalkan…

"Menyebalkan…" Aku langsung ke kamar ku untuk istirahat. Ini memang hari yang sangat MENYEBALKAN

* * *

Sasuke's POV Aku melihat kakakku yang lagi seru-serunya chating dengan slaah satu temanya, aku di acuhkan. Cih, gara-gara mereka di panggil Trio-prince di sekolah. Padahal masih baru selesai MOS udah kaya gitu… ada juga iyang manggil mereka ItaSoI Itachi, Sasori, Deidara. Ckckckckck kurang kerjaan sekali mereka… aku memasuki kamarku lalu melihat tumpukan surat-surat cinta. Menyebalkan.

Author's POV -?- Aku lagi males nulis dan kehabisan ide, terus aku liat Sasuke. Ih jijik gue! Pantat ayam kok di masukin! Narator: gak usah pake POV authoe lha~ Author: ya"

Normal POV

-.-.-.-.-.-Next Day-.-.-.-.-.-

Hari ini adalah pengumpulan surat cinta dari kouhai, apa isi surat-surat mereka? Juga, apa reaksi para OSIS?

* * *

Kok gitu sih ya? Aneh jadinya…

Kakashi: Surat yang aneh… (baca catatatn author)

Yuki: jangan baca catatan ku! Nah karena saya belum bales reviewnya, from **Haibara Kawaii** hehe~ iya… hmmm senpai lebi bagus mana y nama judul ini? **My Life is My Music / My life is Music** karena saya bingung.. hehe thx~~ saya do'a kan inggrisnya lebi top! Naruto: To: **Miku Hanato** Arigato senpaii~ karena udah memperhatikan cerita ini, arigato~ moga" cerita ini bisa lebih enak di pandang mata~ sama seperti pertanyaan di atas lebih bagus mana untuk judul cerita ini? **My Life is My Music / My life is Music**

Sasori: Author geblek nitip gue ngomong ke semua: Minna! Jangan lupa pilih Judul cerita yang bagus of terbagus! **My Life is My Music / My life is Music** review sekalian vote ya~ Arigato~~

Yuki: ini adalah lagu yang di ciptakan oleh **Namikaze Risa-chan **Sasori! Tobi! sekarang nyanyikan!

Sasori : Aku punya anjing kecil.. kuberi nama Tobi..Tobi: guk guk!Sasori: dia selalu bermain-main. dan juga berlari.. Tobi!Tobi: guk guk guk!Sasori: kemari!Tobi: guk guk guk!Sasori: ayo main2! Tobi!Tobi: guk guk guk!Sasori: Tobi!Tobi: guk guk gukSasori: kemari!Tobi: guk guk guk!Sasori: ayo kita pulang~Reader: =.=

Yuki: Don't Forget 2 review!


	5. Chapter 4

Cerita ini dari yang berjudul: **My Life Music ** menjadi ** My life is My Music**

ada beberapa kamus-kamus...

**kalo bold buat ganti-ganto POV (Point Of View)**

**_kalo kaya gini itu tulisan suratnya..._**

_kalo italic itu inner para-para osis kita ini pas baca surat..._

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, kalo punyaku palingan naruto jadi cewe, trus jadi cuantiiik banget... sama seumuran ama Kakashi biar bgisa pacaran... XD. maaf ya kalo ga suka FemNaru... coba tolong di suka -?-

Chap 4:

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hari ke 2 adalah hari mengumpulkan Surat cintanya. Murid kelas 1 juga akan di beri 1 tugas yang 'menyenangkan'

"Moga-moga yang ngirim surat ke aku banyak..." Kata salah satu anggota OSIS.

"Kalau kau berhenti bermimpi seperti itu palingan bisa, Kashikoi..." kata seorang perempuan ke Kashikoi

"Yuuga... Kau mengganggu saja... Orang enak-enak malah di ganggu dengan omonganmu. Yuuga artinya memang rahmat tetapi sepertinya untukmu bukan rahmat namanya..." kata Kashikoi ke Yuuga

"Daripada kamu, kau sama sekali tidak pandai."

"Dasar lovebirds... Jangan mengganggu ku..! Aku lagi mendengarkan lagu tauk!" kata seseorang di belakangnya Kashikoi dan Yuuga

"Rakki!"

"Gak usah teriak napa sih?"

"Apapun yang kau katakan kita bukan Lovebirds..." kata Yuuga ke Rakki

"Whatever..."

* * *

Semua murid kelas satu mengumpulkan, para OSIS berkumpul di ruang kelas 7C yang di jaga Naru untuk sementara. Sebagai ketua OSIS Kakashi akan membaginya dulu.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Temari, Kakashi, Naru, Naru, Neji, Shikamaru, Naru, Temari, Kakashi, Kalashi, Yuuga, Megumi, Megumi."

Lalu giliran Naruto "Shizen, Seikatsu, Risa, Risa, Kenkou, Shikamaru, Naru, Naru, Sasuke, Temari, Kakashi, Yuuga, Neji, Neji, Megumi."

Lalu Hasil penjumlahan surat-surat:

Kakashi: 22  
Naruto: 21  
Temari: 13  
Rakki: 12  
Yuuga: 16  
Megumi: 5  
Shikamaru: 4  
Kashikoi: 1  
Seikatsu: 3  
Shizen: 3  
Neji: 12  
Risa: 7  
Seigi: 5  
Sasuke: 13

Kakashi pun membaca surat-surat itu sambil berjalan ke ruang OSIS, juga para OSIS yang lain berjalan ke posisi masing-masing...

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

_Ku lihat amplopnya, penuh dengan stiker. Lalu ke buka dan kubaca._

_**Hai Senpai...**_

_**Aku itu dari pertama melihat senpai seneng banget... Kayak 'lofe in de **__**  
**__**ferst luk' senpai itu guantenggg buangettt. kalo mau ga jadi **__**  
**__**pacarkuuuu? :3 senpai itu kalo di bayangin kayak roti kue yang enakkk **__**  
**__**bangetttt manis gto... Ya udah deh**_

_**Lope Hirasawa Yui**__**  
**_  
_Ga baku, inggrisnya jelek hanyalah ada di benaku sekarang... Ku buka_ _selanjutnya._

_**Hatiku selalu berdetak saat ku melihatmu**__**  
**__**DOKI DOKI hanyalah apa yang ku dengar sesaat ini...**__**  
**__**Aku hanyalah di balik tirai, kau dintengah panggung.**__**  
**__**Hatiku seperti staples yang menyesteples kertas, dan kau adalah **__**  
**__**kertasnya.**__**  
**__**Selalu bersama...**__**  
**__**Aku terlalu malu untuk apa-apa**__**  
**__**Senpai...**__**  
**__**Gomen...**__**  
**_  
_Surat macam apa ini?_

* * *

**Naru's POV**

_Aku melihat ekspresi Kakashi-senpai... Aku jadi curiga sama apa yang_ _di dalamnya juga. Aku pun membuka amplop dengan perlahan-lahan..._

_**Senpai...**__**  
**__**Aku bukan lesbi ya... Masalahnya saya ingin kenalan sama senpai yang **__**  
**__**cantik... Ini bukan surat cinta.. Arigato~**_

_**Hirasawa Yui... :D**__**  
**_  
_=.= dia perempuan yang waktu itu..._

* * *

**Kashikoi's POV**

_Doa ku tak terkabulakan! Ku buka satu-satunya surat untukku..._

_**Halo senpai...**_

_**Cuma numpang lewat kok...**_

_**Zzz**__**  
**_

_WHAT! Itu sama sekali bukan Surat CINTA! MENYEBALKAN_

* * *

**Temari's POV**

Aku pun melihat jam tanganku, 09.23. Bagus saatnya pengumuman. Aku masuk ke kelas 7b lalu langsung berkata "Ada 1 tugas besar dari pihak sekolah untuk kelas ini,"

Kalimatku di lanjutkan Sasuke, "Tugas kalian adalah," Sasuke pung nge-smirk lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Drama 'Romeo and Juliet'."Aku bisa mendengar dan melihat ekspresi muka yang kaget, ini adalah ide Neji. Memang jenius dia para osis juga kaget waktu dia mengusulkan ide yang aneh ini. 7a mendapat tugas membuat cafe, 7c dan 7d akan di suruh membersihkan sekolah pada hari H itu, di bantu oleh kakak kelas yang kalah lomba-lomba yang Akan di adakan... Untuk kelas 8 lomba joget, kelas 9 lomba fashion show. Semua lomba menarik, untung Sekali aku, karena aku osis tidak mengikuti acara itu, OSIS untungnya mendapat tugas jadi juri.

"Jadi, sekarang ayo voting siapa yang jadi Romeo, Juliet, dan lain-lain." kata Sasuke 'Tegas'

* * *

Thx 4 reading..

tolong review ya...

walaupun pendek, singkat, tapi ga jelas juga gapapa...

:D


End file.
